


People Can Lick To

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Halloween story, Kinky, Mistaken Identity, Smut, dubcon, fem!dom, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You don’t realize who your night time visitor really is.  (I chose not to use warnings, this could be noncon to some cause of mistaken identity, but the scenes read consensual).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	People Can Lick To

“I’m telling you, it was shut when I left for work.” You walked over to the closet and braced yourself, holding out the phone as you yanked open the door and shut your eyes. “Is anyone there?”

“YES!!! It’s the killer!” Bucky’s voice carried over the phone.

“Eeek!” You started jogging in place, almost dropping Bucky who began cackling away. Your heart beat calmed down and you opened your eyes to see your coats hanging there. “Not funny.”

“Well what would I do over FaceTime anyway?” Bucky tilted his head and gave you that smug know-it-all look. “Knock the guy out with my words?” 

“I know. I’m just freaked.” You walked back over to the windows in your small apartment and made sure they were locked again. “I mean, those dead girls. They sort of look like me and I swear the windows were shut.” 

“You’re on the second floor. He’d have to be pretty strong to scale a brick building.” Bucky sighed. “There’s over 8 million people in New York. None of the other girls lived near you. I think you’re over reacting.” 

“Still a psycho killer on the loose?” You went into your bedroom and flipped on the light, holding the phone in front of you so Bucky could scan the room.

“All clear.” He sighed. “Don’t forget to check the closet in there and under the bed, wait maybe he is hiding in the ceiling tile? Can you push those up.” 

“Ceiling tile?” You glanced up at the solid plaster ceiling and rolled your eyes. “Maybe I am being dramatic. Can you just get here. Please?” 

“I have to work late.” Bucky scratched his head. “The earliest I’ll get off is 2 am. Then by the time I do closing duties. The sun will practically be up.”

“So you’re not coming?” You sat on the edge of your bed.

“I didn’t say that.” Bucky’s eyes darted off camera. “I’ll be there. Just late. You can’t wait up for me.” 

“But what if I want to?” You pulled your feet up, folding your knees. “It’s been over a week.” 

“You are a little devil.” Bucky wiped his mouth. “But you need to relax, get some rest. How about I do that thing you like to wake you up?”

“Which thing?” You raised an eyebrow as your brain scanned the many of Bucky’s talents. 

“You know, when I take your fingers in my mouth. Lap my tongue at them. Give a little suck?” Now his tongue ran across his lips sending a shiver down your spine.

“That would be a nice wake-up.” 

“So relax. You’re fine. Nobody is in your apartment but you. It’s too small for anyone to hide.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Be a good girl and get some sleep. I have a feeling you’ll need some stamina for when I arrive.” 

“You’re right.” You shook your head, the paranoia being replaced by giddiness. “Try and get out early?” 

“Not going to happen Doll.” Bucky brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a lick. “Mmmm.. yours taste much better.” 

“You are a tease.” You unfolded your legs and stood up from your bed. “You have your key right? I’m not leaving the door unlocked.” 

“Shit. I left it at home.” Bucky ran his hands over his hair. “Leave your ringer on?”

“Fine.” You strutted to your bathroom. “If you get off early, stop and get it?” 

“What happened to get there as fast as possible?” Bucky pouted. 

“That was before you convinced me I needed some beauty sleep.” You giggled. 

“Well you are a beauty.” Bucky’s teeth dragged across his bottom lip. “Stop distracting me. I have to get back to work. Sleep well. Get ready for a fun wake-up.”

“Have a good night at work.” You winked. “See you later.” 

Bucky blew a kiss before disconnecting. 

You looked in the mirror and blew a raspberry before turning on the shower, letting the room fill with steam. Thoughts of the window replaced by eagerness for Bucky’s visit. You put on a playlist at full blast as you stripped down. Planning on being extra clean for you man. 

~~

The adrenaline from this hunt was different than the others. Maybe because she was aware of the dangerous in the city, noticed the window, or that phone call with her boyfriend. She was an absolute trophy. 

Steve was certain any second she was going to peek under the bed and see him laying there. Even if she didn’t have the time to let out a scream that boyfriend of hers would have called the cops. It would have been game over. 

But fate was on his side. Now the noise from the shower drowned out the creak of the floorboards as he slid out from his hiding spot. 

Killing one of his victims in the shower would make for easy clean up. Not that he ever needed much. He yanked his gloves down harder. His hands the preferred method. So intimate, watching as he saved them from the suffering of this world. All these women were angels and deserved to head home. He was merely a conduit. 

His heart raced as he entered the small bathroom. The curtain was opaque and he got a view of her silhouette when he drew close. His heart almost stopped as all the blood rushed to his south. Exquisite. She was the best of them in more ways than one. Perfection. 

For the first time since he started this project Steve hesitated. No. She had to die. Return to heaven where she belonged. He moved forward again, but she started singing along with the music. He’d never wanted one of his victims before. Not like this. 

Was this a sign? She was wanting. He heard it in her voice on the phone. Maybe he was wanting too. Maybe this was the perfect set up for him to give her a better send off. One more deserving of her. Yes. That was it.

Steve snuck back out of the bathroom. The bed was too close a call. She’d already checked the hall closet. He slid inside just as the water stopped, the clicking of the door hidden by her tunes. This was good. Better. It would be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste.

~~

Tossing and turning was an understatement. You were in and out of dreams like you had a fever. Some points you felt so cold you debated on getting out of bed and putting on clothes, but then the heat would come back and you remembered you wanted to be ready for Bucky’s arrival. 

You were in a light sleep when there was a hand on your wrist, lifting it in the air. Your face turned into a smile and the problems melted away. 

“I didn’t hear you.” You turned on your back, the room was pitch black, almost darker than normal. You made out his figure, but before you could comment on it he took your fingers into his mouth. “Mmmm.” 

Instead of sucking on them right away he ran his tongue down them, almost lapping at your fore and middle. It was a different sensation that made you coo. You started to press into his mouth when he bit down. 

“Ooo!” Your sleepiness started to vanish. “That’s new.” 

He relaxed his teeth and sucked hard, moving his head back until your digits left his mouth with a pop. You stifled the giggle, not wanting to ruin the moment. Bucky spun your hand and his lips crashed against your wrist. His kiss was harder than normal. The week break must have been hard on him too.

He kissed down, your core dampening as he got closer to your body. You brought your other hand up to his shoulder and felt his bare skin. Was he naked too? That would be divine. 

When he neared the top of your arm you shifted, spreading your legs so he could settle between you thighs. Skin on skin. You let out a purr as his body loomed over yours, his lips touching your neck. 

You tilted your head to the side. He lapped at you, sucking the skin hard, pulling it between his teeth, until CRUNCH.

“Hey!” You shoved at him. “That hurt.” 

He pulled back a little. In the darkness it was hard to make out his response. 

“I mean, I don’t mind a little kink.” You rubbed your neck not wanting to ruin the mood. “But the most you’ve been into has been finger sucking. This mean you’re ready for more?” 

Bucky responded with his lips. They crashed against yours with such power you fell back into the pillow. His mouth commanded yours to open and you had no desire to resist as your tongues pressed for each other. 

This was new. Exciting. His hand came up and rested on your throat. You wrapped your fingers around his wrist and squeezed, wanting him to do the same. He was always so gentle with you. Finally a little roughness. 

His fingers sank in and you moaned into his mouth. They pushed down hard and more of your juices gathered as a result. You tried to lift your hips, brushing your sex against his cock. He was so hard it made you whimper. 

The sound made his hand vanish and body pull away. 

“No.” You grabbed the back of his neck and arched your back as you sat up with him. “I won’t break. I’ll let you know what I can’t handle and you do the same.” 

A growl left Bucky’s mouth as he dipped his head to your chest. You felt the roughness from his beard tickle your breast as his mouth wrapped around your nipple. 

“That feels so good baby.” You ran your hands through his hair. Had he gotten it cut? Not that it mattered. “Keep going.” 

His hand came to your other breast. He started kneading and pulling you to a peak. Mixed with the pulsing of his tongue on your alternate side your body felt like it was on fire. Then you felt his teeth graze and you started to pull away, but got a better idea.

“Bite and I’ll slap you.” You knew Bucky wasn’t kinky enough to try anything, why shouldn’t you play the dom? Knowing what you wanted. 

But then there was a quick pressure on your sensitive bud. 

“FUCK!” You shoved him away, his teeth dragging your nip with him. 

The stinging pain made you bring your hand to your breast, pushing down to ease the sting. 

Never one for empty threats there was no hesitation as you pulled your palm back. CRACK! The slap echoed across the pitch black room, loudened by the darkness in a way. 

His chest was heaving. Stunned. It was obvious he did not know how to respond. But you, you were becoming more turned on than you ever thought possible. 

You through your body forward, wrapping your arms around his neck as you smashed your chests and lips together. Now it was you in control again. Would he make another power play? You wouldn’t mind.

“Quit fucking around and fuck me.” You got the order out as you spread your legs and lifted your hips, ready for him to spear you. “NOW.”

A grunt left Bucky and this time both of his hands went to your throat. He started squeezing hard. No warm up. All the air escaped from your lungs, your eyes started to bulge. You couldn’t be certain if your vision was fading or it was just the dark room as he pushed you back into the bed.

Now this, this was what you were talking about. He thought he was strong, clever, was trying to show his power. You enjoyed how wet his control was making you and thought about letting him choke you until you passed out, but your soaking cunt had other ideas. 

You straightened your palm as hard as you could and pushed your fingertips into his ribs. Finding that tender spot and digging harder. His grip started to loosen and you took in a big gasp of air. 

Bucky made some unintelligible noise and you shoved harder. His body twisted and hands dropped as he went to knock yours away. 

You worked his momentum against him and flipped him over so you were straddling him again. 

“Nice effort.” You grabbed the base of his cock. “Appreciate the attempt. But I’ve had enough foreplay.” 

As you sunk yourself down on him you couldn’t help but notice he felt bigger, you felt fuller. 

“It’s like you’re a whole new person tonight.” When you settled all the way on him he was almost at your cervix. “Maybe you’re ready to experience my other side?” 

Your hands ran up his chest until they got to his neck. Bucky grabbed your wrists, making them feel small in his palms, but he didn’t push you away as you started to choke him. You began to rock your body forward, dragging your clit against him as you tightened your grasp.

You knew you weren’t as strong as he was, but you could cut off some air. And the power, the control of this strong man underneath you was enough to light a fire in your body. You rocked in a wave motion, using him for your own pleasure. 

“When I squeeze harder.” You applied more pressure. “Your cock gets bigger. And you like that? Don’t you?” 

His head nodded. A grin covered your face as your head fell back. 

“Don’t forget what you promised me baby.” You pulled one hand off his neck and shoved it into his mouth. “Be a good boy and LICK.”

You moaned as Bucky did exactly as told, worshiping your fingers, his tongue pulsing against them as he sucked in. You wondered how much he could take and started sliding the four of them down hard. 

A gagging sound left his mouth and you swore you had a mini-orgasm. But that wasn’t enough. You were ready for the big one. 

“You like this don’t you?” You pressed his tongue down pushing them further and harder as you picked up the pace, adding a lift to your movement, driving your clit against him and his cock into you. “Tell me I am in charge.”

An unintelligible noise left his mouth and a giggle left yours. This power, this heat. It was turning your into a mad woman with one goal. The finish. 

As if Bucky could read your mind his hand went to your hips. He started thrusting up as you thrust down. Your bodies working in tandem. Your other hand went to his chest to brace yourself, letting him guide you to the release your body craved. 

“Fuck!” You gripped at him, digging your nails without control. “I’m going to cum. I’m gonna cum.”

He pushed your hips down hard and started dragging your body back and forth, you clit and g-spot activated at the exact right rate. Even in the darkness you knew your vision blurred as you tumbled into ecstasy. Sparks spreading through your limbs as you fell forward. 

Through the haze you felt his cock soften inside of you, your juices mixing together. You pulled your hand out of him mouth and he coughed so hard his body shook. You cuddled up to him as you climbed off, spent. 

“Thank you for coming…in both ways.” The restlessness left your body as he kissed your head and grabbed your wrist, bringing your fingers to his mouth and licking them as you drifted off to sleep.

~~

A melodic tune woke you up. Sunlight splintered in through your drapes. You felt for Bucky, but the bed was empty. You realized it was your phone and looked to see his name for a FaceTime.

“Where did you run off to?” The lazy smile stayed as you hit answer. 

“Please don’t have me.” Bucky was in his apartment. “I had to stay later than I thought.” 

“What?” You sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to your body. “What are you talking about?”

“But at least you got a good night sleep right?” He scratched the top of his head. “What’s on your neck? Curling iron burn?” 

“There’s something on my neck?” You were out of it, but noticed a pain as you brought your hand. “Wait. I’m confused.” 

“Things got hectic.” Bucky kept rambling as you got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, eager to take a look in the mirror at what he was talking about. 

You flipped on the light. The phone and bedsheet slipped from your hand as you stared ahead. Your lipstick, open in the sink.

“What’s going on? Did I lose you? Are you naked?” Bucky drifted away as the world around you spun. 

Shock, fear, excitement. All you could do was read the words over and over again: 

PSYCHO KILLERS CAN LICK TOO.


End file.
